Big Boy
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and PJ are together and have a son who is having trouble wetting the bed.


Dan Howell yawned as he walked into his sons bedroom. His 6-year-old son whom he loved to death. He's only been Dan and PJ's son for about two years but they were already such a close family.

Dan and PJ have been together for four years now. They got married two years after they got together and immediately wanted to start a family with each other. Everything happened so fast, that's what everyone told them, but they didn't care. They were happy with each other and that's all that mattered to them. They were happy and in love with each other.

Dan walked over to Jason's bed. It was getting close to Jason's bed time so Dan wanted to get him ready for bed, as he did every night. Dan picked up the blanket and frowned when he saw a small puddle on Jason's bed, and Dan immediately knew Jason had wet the bed… again.

"Jay!" Dan yelled as he grabbed the blanket from the bed and sat it on the floor. He started to pull the pillows off. Jason walked into his bedroom a few seconds later. He looked up and froze when he saw his dad taking his blankets and pillows off of his bed. He knew that Dan knew.

"Uh oh," Jason said, loud enough for Dan to hear him.

"Uh oh is right," Dan said as he looked at Jason. "Jason, we talked about this last time. You're old enough to get up and use the bathroom."

"I'm sorry, daddy! I didn't mean to!" Jason cried.

"You need to start learning to go to the bathroom at night," Dan said.

"I-I don't like to wake you and Pa up," Jason said quietly.

"I'd rather you wake us up in the middle of the night than wetting the bed because now we have to buy you new sheets… again," Dan snapped.

"I'm sorry daddy, I won't do it anymore," Jason told him.

"Just… go brush your teeth, I'll find you some blankets," Dan mumbled. He sighed as he watched Jason run out of the bedroom.

PJ was walking down the hallway, but he stopped as soon as Jason bumped into him. PJ looked down and frowned when he saw the look on his face, Jason looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

"Hey bud, what's up?" PJ asked as he bent down to see Jason's face.

"D-Daddy's mad at m-me," Jason mumbled, trying not to cry.

"And why is daddy mad at you?" PJ asked calmly.

"I-I wet the bed again," Jason said as the tears finally came out.

"Jay… again?" PJ sighed and shook his head.

"It was an accident!" Jason cried as he looked up at PJ.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to do it. I'll talk to daddy, okay? Go get ready for bed," PJ told him. He watched as Jason ran off again. PJ stood up and then he went to Jason's bedroom, just as Dan was walking out of it, holding the blankets that were on Jason's bed. "Hey." PJ said.

"He wet the bed again," Dan said. He sighed.

"So I heard. Jason's upset about it," PJ said.

"Peej, what are we going to do? He'll be starting school in a few weeks. The kids will make fun of him if he's still wetting the bed," Dan said.

"I understand why you would be worried but… it's not going to help by yelling at him. This is something that will take time to get over but… we have to be patient with him and help him get through this," PJ said.

"Is he really upset?" Dan asked nervously, biting his lip slightly.

"Yeah… he thinks you're mad at him," PJ said.

Dan groaned. "I need to go talk to him. Will you put these in the wash?" He asked, handing the blankets over to PJ.

"Okay," PJ said. He watched as Dan walked down the hallway.

Dan made his way to the bathroom, where Jason had just finished brushing his teeth. Dan lightly knocked on the door. Jason immediately looked up and froze as soon as he saw Dan.

"Jay, I just wanted to say sorry for snapping at you like that. I shouldn't have done that. I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you." Dan said calmly. He took a deep breath as he watched Jason.

"Daddy, will I always wet the bed?" Jason asked quietly.

Dan chuckled and shook his head. He bent down so he could see Jason clearer. "No love… a lot of people still wet the bed at your age. We'll work through it. It might take awhile to get over this but… Pa and I will be there with you every step of the way. I promise," Dan whispered.

"I'm sorry daddy," Jason mumbled. He sighed sadly.

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's not your fault," Dan assured him.

"But… I'm a big boy," Jason whined. "I shouldn't…"

"Hush now. It's getting late, let's get you to bed," Dan said. He picked Jason up, smiling when he heard Jason giggle. Dan went to Jason's bedroom and was surprised when he saw PJ putting new blankets on Jason's bed. "Where are those from?" Dan asked curiously.

PJ looked over and smiled when he saw Dan with Jason. "Oh, I found them in the closet. Good thing we had spares," PJ said.

"No kidding…" Dan said. He walked into the room and then he laid Jason down on his bed, smiling as he watched Jason crawl under the blankets.

"All tucked in?" PJ asked as he sat down on the bed.

Jason nodded. "Yes Pa," he said as he looked up at him.

PJ smiled. He leaned over and kissed Jason's forehead. "Get some sleep, okay?" He whispered. He reached over and grabbed one of the teddy bears on Jason's bed and handed it to Jason.

Jason immediately took it and snuggled into it.

Dan smiled as he watched his husband and his son. "If you need to use the bathroom later then come get me or Pa and we'll help you," he said.

"Okay daddy," Jason said. He let out a yawn.

PJ chuckled. He stood up and then he walked over to Dan. "Come on then, we should be getting to bed ourselves," he said.

Dan groaned but nodded anyways. He grabbed PJ's hand. "Goodnight Jay," he said. He and PJ walked over to the door and shut off the lights. Dan led the way it off the room. He and PJ then went to their own bedroom. "I feel so bad for snapping at him earlier," Dan said as he walked into his and PJ's bedroom, letting go of PJ's hand.

"You talked to him… right?" PJ asked, letting out a yawn.

"Yes. I hope he knows that I'm not mad at him," Dan said.

"I'm sure he'll wake up and will have forgotten all about it in the morning," PJ said. He walked over to bed and crawled under the blankets.

"I sure hope so. I hate seeing him upset," Dan said as he took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He looked over at PJ and blinded a few times when he saw that he was staring at him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that for?" He asked curiously.

"I just like seeing you shirtless," PJ said, smiling innocently.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully. "Shut up," he joked. He turned off the lights and then he walked over to the bed and crawled next to PJ. He leaned down and kissed PJ once before he also crawled under the blankets.

"Goodnight love," PJ said as he curled up next to Dan.

"Night. Love you," Dan said. He yawned before he wrapped his arm around PJ and closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
